chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The My Little Pony Gang
Starlight :Voiced by: Willow Johnson :Starlight, a pink pony with golden-yellow hair, is the sensible and responsible leader of the group. She regards school teacher Miss Hackneyhighly and aspires to become a teacher herself. Her mother owns the Rainbow Beauty Salon and an ice cream shop where Starlight works. Starlight has a one-sided crush on Ace. Her flank symbol is a yellow star that is surrounded by four blue stars. ;Sweetheart :Voiced by: Maggie Blue O'Hara :Sweetheart, a white pony with pink hair, dislikes letting anyone down, however, she occasionally finds herself in the middle of fights between her friends. She tends to see the good nature of the pony, including ones that seem bad like Teddy, whom she likes. She is the oldest of four ponies; two of her siblings are named Sugar and Peaches. She wants to be a doctor when she grows up. Her flank symbol is a big red heart that is surrounded by three little orange hearts. ;Melody :Voiced by: Kelly Sheridan :Melody, a pink pony with sea-blue hair, is the lead singer in the band The Rockin' Beats. She has a somewhat shallow personality and likes to gossip. She acts spoiled and occasionally puts her own interests ahead of those of her friends. She sometimes offers beauty advice to the others, and aspires to become a famous rock star. Her mother is a nurse. She has younger twin sisters named Jing-A-Ting and Ting-A-Ling. Her flank symbol is a yellow microphone that is surrounded by several music notes. ;Bright Eyes :Voiced by: Laura Harris :Bright Eyes, a dark cyan pony with orange hair, loves to learn things. She tends to think things out logically whenever there is a problem. She wants to be an environmentalist when she grows up. She is infatuated with Lancer. Her father works for the newspaper. Her flank symbol is a notebook and pen. ;Patch :Voiced by: Venus Terzo (Episodes 1-16), Brigitta Dau (Episodes 17-26) :Patch, a peach pony with dark pink hair, who is a member of the soccer team. She acts like an adventurous tomboy and is constantly looking for something to do. She enjoys practical jokes. She wants to join the circus when she grows up. She is also only the few ponies who can see magical phenomena such as Squire's ghost and the Glow 'n' Show Ponies. Her flank symbol is a patch of pink cloth. ;Clover :Voiced by: Lalainia Lindbjerg :Clover Bloom, a lavender purple pony with rose-pink hair, tends to be accident prone. She frequently bursts into tears because of her ineptitude, but things generally work out for her in the end because of either luck or because her friends help out. She is very superstitious and gullible. She wants to become a ballerina like her big sister when she grows up. Her flank symbol is a clover leaf. ;Bon Bon :Voiced by: Chiara Zanni :Bon Bon, a yellow pony with burgundy hair, enjoys food and cooking. She wants to become a fashion model when she grows up. She keeps a diary. She comes from a large family, with older sister Misty, and four younger siblings Amber, Twink, Rusty, and an unnamed baby brother. Her flank symbol is a piece of blue candy. ;Teddy :Voiced by: Tony Sampson :Teddy is a blue male pony with an orange mohawk. He is an impulsive show off who tends to irritate others. He sometimes carries a satchel over his neck. Despite his bold personality, it is later revealed that he sleeps with a teddy bear. He becomes a love interest for Sweetheart. His flank symbol is a comb. ;Ace :Voiced by: Brad Swaile :Ace, a gold male pony with light blond hair, is an athletic and confident jock at the school. Many of the female ponies admire him and consider him a dream date. He is Teddy's best friend, and teams up with him in influencing Lancer. He enjoys soccer and many other activities. He has a crush on Melody, but this is largely unrequited. The other ponies sometimes describe Ace with the phrase "Ace likes Ace best." His flank symbol is a soccer ball. ;Lancer :Voiced by: Shane Meier :Lancer, a dark blue male pony with crimson red hair, is quiet and gentle. He is shy and fond of books. His parents are wealthy and are often away on trips. He has feelings for Bright Eyes, and often sides with the girl ponies in order to impress her. He is talented at roller skating. He wants to be an explorer when he grows up. His flank symbol is a Fleur-de-lis. ;Miss Hackney :Voiced by: Kate Robbins :Miss Hackney is a periwinkle pony with lavender hair. She teaches the girl and boy ponies at the school. She shows a high degree of patience, especially with Patch, who has behavior issues. She is strict, but fair. Starlight considers her a role model. It is hinted that she may have feelings for Mr. Kiddoo, who pilots a hot air balloon. Her flank symbol is a small chalkboard. ;Spinner :Voiced by: Unknown :Spinner is a brown pony with darker brown hair. He is Bon Bon's skating partner in the episode "Roll Around the Clocks". ;Dandy :Voiced by: Unknown :Dandy is a cerulean pony with yellow hair. He is Clover's skating partner in the episode "Roll Around the Clocks". ;Buddy :Voiced by: Unknown :Buddy is a white pony with turquoise hair. He is Patch's skating partner in the episode "Roll Around the Clocks". 'Pony Friends' The Pony Friends is a sub-line of My Little Pony, first released in 1986. They are composed of animals bearing the same brushable hair and cutie marks as the originals. Each of the Pony Friends never made an appearance in the animates series, until My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The first one in the show was a zebra. 'Fairy Tails' The Fairy Tails is a short-lived sub-line, consisting of My Little Pony-esque birds, which are the titular Fairy Tails. The line was in stores from 1986 to 1987, corresponding with Year Five of Generation 1. This Year saw the release of the Pony Friends in the My Little Pony line, making it a distinct possibility that they and Fairy Tails were part of the same investigation into an expansion of My Little Pony that offered more than only ponies. Neither concept went very far, but the Fairy Tails toys have become a popular extra to the collections of My Little Pony enthusiasts. 'Dream Beauties' Dream Beauties is another sub-line of My Little Pony, released in 1988. These were Hasbro's attempt at a more realistic version of My Little Pony. 'Takara variants' In 1984, Takara (Later merged with Tomy to form Takara Tomy) released a line of My Little Pony toys, which were released in two types: Osharena Pony (おしゃれなポニー Osharena ponī) and Kawaii Pony (かわいいポニー Kawaī ponī). Only released in Japan, this is a more antrhomorphic take on the toyline and considered as the most rarest of the G1 collection due to how they were released. 'Breezies' The Breezies are small fairy ponies living in Breezy Blossom. These ponies usually have butterfly-like wings and antennae on their heads. Notable ones in the franchise were Tiddly Wink, Tra La La and Zipzee. They were first released in 2006. Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Team Category:PRINCESSES Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Daughters Category:Animals Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kids Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Cartoon All-Stars's Allies Category:Intelligent characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Horses Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Turtles Category:Alligators Category:Singing characters Category:Pets Category:Peter Pan Adventures Allies Category:Woody Adventures Allies